It's a STRANGE life
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: There's serious heroes, strong heroes, mad heroes and the whole shabang... But how about a trio of WACKY heroes! Meet Selena, Ethan and Darius; three normal half bloods, who are about to become extraordinary. Being written with I-AM-JANUS! T for safty
1. Introduction

**A/N this my friends is story that is being written by myself and my good friend I-AM-JANUS, it will be posted on both of our profiles so make sure to check her profile as well. I will be writing the introduction and chapter one, I-AM-JANUS will be writing chapter two and three so on and so forth.**

**Lanky May as well get this outta the way then, eh Pretz?**

**Pretzel *sighs* yeah, sadly. But what can we do about it, Lanks?**

**Lanky so will you do the **_**honours **_**or will I? **

**Pretzel know what? let's do it together.**

**Lanky ok.**

**Both we do not own PJO.**

**Pretzel *turns to Lanky* I have an idea, come on Lanky! *runs off***

**Lanky Hey, wait up! Can't we get something to eat first! *runs off***

**Introduction**

If you were to ask around camp-blood who the greatest group of friends were other than Percy and Co. Then the first answer you would have heard was 'Ethan O'Shea, Selena Taylor and Darius Monroe' as it was true the trio were closer than bread and butter but as with a lot of half-blood friendships it all started with at least one of them getting their life's saved by another, in this case it was Darius and his foster sister Selena getting saved by Ethan during a trip to Manhattan but it's much easier to tell you the story from the beginning.  
>It's the usual Saturday morning Darius and Selena, sleep in late, eat breakfast, get dressed then do whatever they felt like doing but today their dad decided to take them to Manhattan for the day, which for them was a usually a good fun because they rarely went to Manhattan.<p>

They got out of the cab at 12:30 just outside the Empire State building but something was different about it, it seemed to be radiating power, it gave the two of them a strange sense of foreboding. "Hey, Selena are you feeling what I'm feeling?" his foster-sister looked thoughtful for a moment "Well unless you feel like going on a munchy run then no, I don't." Darius had to suppress a chuckle at his sister's antics, "No, I mean do you feel like we shouldn't be here today?" she nodded "Well unless something happens we shouldn't worry about it." they walked over to their father who was waiting for them.

Thankfully nothing did happen... for the next two hours. Selena, Darius and their dad were walking out of a convenience store when they heard a distant growl, Darius and Selena exchanged glances while their father said "That sure is one loud motorcycle, isn't it?" they nodded nervously. They walked on down the street back to the empire state building but suddenly that distant growl they heard earlier, wasn't so distant anymore, in fact it had just rounded the corner was baring down on them in the form of a humongous black mastiff with angry red eyes and canines the size of bananas. Their first instinct was to run the opposite direction in which their dad had just gone moments before but then almost as suddenly as the giant dog had appeared then a boy who looked about thief age with dirty cream blond hair landed in front of them holding a bronze scythe. He turned to them "Go, I'll take this mutt on!" they hesitated "Look you haven't got much time, we need to get you outta here, I'll explain later JUST GO!" they need telling twice, they turned and started to leg it down the opposite direction.

As they made it to the end of the block another giant black mastiff jumped in front of them looking just as angry as the other. Selena looked back to the boy just in time to see him slice the dogs head off, he turned and saw the other dog bearing down on them. He took out what Selena thought was just a normal wing shaped keychain but he threw it up in the air and shouted "_ripí̱_!" and to her astonishment when the keychain came to shoulder level they transformed into _real wings_. The boy flew straight up to them and grabbed them by the back of their shirts. To Darius who had been staring at the big angry dog this was a great shock "HEY, PUT ME DOWN!" he yelled, the boy looked amused "If I did that, you would die and that would help because I'm trying to save your life." that shut Darius up where as Selena was just getting over her shock "So who are you, some kind of hero?" she asked him jokingly.

"Well technically yes, I am some kind of hero. My name is Ethan O'Shea." he smirked at the look on both their faces "I'll explain more once I get you to camp and no I'm not kidnapping you, this is for your own good." answering Darius' unasked question.

They flew in silence for the next couple of minute, mainly because Selena and Darius didn't know what to say and were still shock at the fact that some random guy just saved them from being eaten and was now _flying_ them to some sort of camp plus Ethan didn't really feel like talking.

Then a few more minutes later Ethan spoke up just they were going over some strawberry fields "Ah, here we are, home sweet home." they landed in front of a large sky blue building that they, oddly, had missed beforehand. "So are you going to explain this to us or not?" asked Selena while crossing her arms at Ethan. He sighed "Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" they nodded "Well, you better get used to it and fast because all those 'myths' are real and one of your parents is immortal." his tone became one that reminded them of the voice you hear on an answering machine "If you would like more information go see Chiron, our activities director and please do not call him a horse." Darius and Selena burst out laughing at how stupid he sounded.

From that point on the three of them had been inseparable.

**A/N I hope that was to everyone liking, if not... deal with it. Don't forget to R&R because it makes the world go round.**


	2. The last thing they expected

**It's a strange life**

**A/N Hey yo, here's chapter one of I-AM-JANUS and mine's story, the next two chapters will be written by I-AM-JANUS herself! Enjoy ****^_^**

**Pretzel; Hey Lanky, where are you?**

**Lanky; *walks in holding an apple* Yo, what's up?**

**Pretzel; *shakes head sighing* you and your apples, it's that annoying time again.**

**Lanky; *Falls on knees dramatically* Nooooooo! let's get this over with... even if it hurts**

**Pretzel; I know, I know, the quicker we say it the quicker it's over**

**Lanky; ok**

**Both; we do not own PJO, it's belongs to Rick Riodan.**

**Lanky; come on, I got the munchies.**

**Pretzel; *chuckles* you always have the munchies *both walk away***

**Chapter one; The last thing they expected**

**(Third person POV)**

*five months later*

Darius had been claimed by Moros, the goddess of murder and Selena had been claimed by Thalia, the muse of comedy. They found out that Ethan was I son of Hermes and they also found out that the wing keychain he used was a gift from the winged goddess Nike. They then became friends with Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, and Rachel Dare, the oracle of Delphi on a field trip to Olympus.

Selena and Darius are walking to the dining pavilion for lunch, "Hey Selena, have you seen Ethan?" she shakes her head "No, why." Darius smirks "I don't see him anywhere and you know how much he hates to miss out on lunch or food in general." the demimuse giggled "I know, remember what happened the last time he missed a meal?"

_*Flashback*_

_Darius and Selena were sitting on the porch outside the Thalia cabin when Ethan walked up to them stretching like he usually did when he just woke up from a nap _(Which was another thing they learned about Ethan, he sleeps a lot) _"When's lunch?" he asked, the pair sniggered "Twenty minutes ago." Darius laughed while Ethan froze "Twenty minutes ago?" his head twitched to the side slightly, Selena broke out in complete laughter when his stomach growled but to her and Darius' puzzlement everyone who heard ran the opposite direction shouting "CLEAR EVERYONE OUT OF THE KITCHENS, ETHAN'S MISSED LUNCH AGAIN!"_

_*End flashback*_

Darius shuddered "We went hungry for three days after that, never again."Selena laughed again "I'll go find him." and with that she ran off to Ethan's favourite 'napping spot'. Once she got to the small clearing in the forest, it only took her ten seconds to spot him sitting in a tree snoozing "Hey, lazy arse!" she called up to him "Lunch is ready and if you don't mind, I'd like to eat tomorrow and the day after and the day after that!" He woke with a start and predictably fell out of the tree, much to Selena's amusement when he stood up a second later the first thing he said was "Food?" in an eager tone. Ethan was normally a quiet and calm boy (unless food was involved) with bright green eyes and dirty cream blonde hair and light and speedy elfish features, like all children of Hermes. Selena had wavy ash-blonde hair that went down to her waist with round green eyes and always found a joke in everything and Darius had jet black hair, dull grey eyes and very little people skills.

"Come on Munch, the food is at the pavilion." she chuckled, Selena always called him 'Munch' when he got eager over food, as he put it he likes to go on 'munchy runs' and always looked offended when someone threw out food especially bacon sandwiches.

After lunch all three had sword fighting class with Percy (as the teacher of course) when they walked into the arena, Ethan brought out his scythe (which technically counts) Darius got out his sword (which was given to him by Chiron) and Selena grabbed a spare sword (sword fighting wasn't her best activity but wasn't her worst either.) half way through the class we got word that the cabin leaders where to report to the big house for an emergency meeting.

**(Selena POV)**

Me and Darius where the heads of our cabins considering that we were the only ones in our cabins but Ethan wasn't head of the Hermes cabin so he had to wait outside.

We sat around the new meeting table, "We have terrible news, I have just gotten news that the Orphitaurus has been stolen from Lord Poseidon's underwater palace" he gave a quick glance at Percy and strangely even Dionysus looked slightly worried at the news. "We need a group of you to go and out and return it before it is too late." everyone looked on the verge of a panic attack, I could see Phobos' smug smirk from here, Percy however looked livid "Who did this?" Chiron looked at him gravely "Demi-titans" everyone gasped "You mean..." Rachel started, Chiron nodded.

Outside we filled Ethan in with the details on the Orphitaurus and the demi-titans, he shook his head and sighed "Well, I didn't see that one coming."

Later that day we went up to Chiron on the porch of the big house "Chiron, we'd like to take up the quest." said Darius, I nodded eagerly and Ethan inclined his head slightly. He looked between us and smiled "Good, Percy and Rachel have put themselves up to the quest as well, you should know the prophecy that Rachel made earlier." he cleared his throat "_In oceans blue and deep, the end of Olympus the gods will meet, go to the great reef, face enemies great and small and return the thing that could end it all."_ we thanked Chiron and headed find Percy.

We saw him, predictably, at the shore of the beach "Hey Perce!" I called over to him "What time do we leave?" he looked up "Oh, hey guys, we'll leave at sunrise tomorrow." he looked downcast, Ethan spoke up "I know your upset but come on, we all get upset so suck it up and get on with life." I hit him upside the head "I like you better when you keep your mouth shut or when you're sleeping because you don't act like a pilock!"

Percy shook his head "No, he's right, thanks man." Ethan smiled while rubbing the spot I hit him "Glad I could be of assistance." Darius and I shook our heads "What you call assistance I call idiocy."

**A/N right that's chapter one for ya all. The next two chapters will be written by I-AM-JANUS. It took me a bit to write this but thankfully I managed to get it done without everyone aging 50 years, JK. Don't forget to R&R because it makes puppies smile.**


	3. Dreams

**It's a STRANGE life**

**A/N Hey everyone, this is the first chapter by I-AM-JANUS, she is really talented, you should read some of her stories they are epic. Anyways Enjoy! ****^_^**

**Pretzel: LANKY! Get your apple-munching but down here NOW!  
>Lanky *walks in guiltily with an apple in hand*<br>Pretzel: *taps foot and glares* You think you're soooo smart, don't you? Trying to skip out on the disclaimer.  
>Lanky: Actually, yeah.<br>Pretzel: *groans* Just for that, YOU have to do it.  
>Lanky: *sighs* fine...WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! RICK RIORDAN DOES!<br>Pretzel: *smiling* There! that wasn't so bad, was it?  
>Lanky: *in the corner in fetal position while murmuring strange things from his childhood*<br>Pretzel...ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**(Darius' POV)  
><strong>  
>After Ethan got a pep-talk from Selena on what is and isn't helpful, we all headed back to our respective cabins for the night.<p>

"Night guys!" Ethan called as he jogged off...to the woods? Eh, he and his siblings had probably planned some monstrosity for the camp as a little 'goodbye' present. Like the last time a Hermes kid went on a quest, they switched all the Ares cabin clothes with Aphrodite cabin lingerie...now THAT was funny, until the whole rest of the Hermes cabin ended up in the infirmary.

"Night Darius." Selena said, giving me a quick hug before skipping off to her cabin, her blond braid swaying behind her. She kinda' scared me, the way she was on a seemingly constant sugar-high which had earned her the nick-name, "Energizer bunny from Hades." Then again, I'm not what you'd call a people person, so it might just be me who finds it...weird. Weird, yet amusing (but don't tell anyone I said that...I mean it, I can find you.)

Only after I saw the door to her cabin close did I start off to my own. What? I may have been labeled an "Emo Atrocity" by the Aphro-freaks, but that didn't mean I didn't care about my sister.

The first few lines of the prophecy were rubbing me the wrong way. You know that feeling, where something seems totally innocent at first but then you notice an underlying meaning? Yeah, it was something like that. What did it mean by "...The end of Olympus the gods shall meet..."? Did that mean that there was no hope for the quest, that this was just fate building up our hope before squashing with it's foot? Were the gods already destined to fall and we would have to prevent the end of the world? Maybe I'm just being overly anylitical about it all...

I shook my head, but couldn't stop a small smile from forming. Selena always said that I would kill myself worrying.

'Well,' I thought as I entered my cabin and kicked my shoes off. 'There's no way of knowing 'til we're there, I guess.' With that, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Pfft, dreamless my **.

(Ethan's POV)

Worst. Dream. Ever. Wait, to Hades with "dream" and let's take it straight to nightmare. Calling things by their real name makes it much easier.

It had started off great, and by great, I mean most-amazing-dream-you'll-ever-have-to-the-point-where-you-don't-want-to-wake-up...EVER.

It began with my standing in a meadow; just grass, willows, and flowers and far as you could see, with a bubbling river off to one side. My entire family was there! My siblings...my Dad. They were all at a table next to the river eating apples and bacon sandwiches. Even Darius was eating with them!

My first instinct was to run to them, but then I saw Selena, in the middle of the field, spinning with flowers twined in her hair and holding a garland of honey-suckles and jasmine. She was wearing a baby-blue chiffon dress, and she was laughing.

She stopped when she spotted me and smiled, waving me over to join her. At first, I was grinning back at her-and had even started running-when all of a sudden the Earth right behind her opened up and a cruel, clawed hand reached up. Slowly, deliberately it reached towards her until it was only inches away from the tip of her loose hair.

I could make up a million and one excuses for my actions in my dream to try and look in control, but it would be futile. Truth was, I panicked. Panicked bad.

I started running faster before stopping and turning, thinking that I could call to my friend and family to help me, but the second I opened my mouth...oh gods, those images. The whole group of them started transforming before my eyes, some began to shape into centipede-like monsters with the upper-body of a ridiculously fit guy...A ridiculously fit guy with razor-sharp claws and fangs, dripping with venom. Others, weren't so nice to look at.

Before I could even try to get over the fact that I had probably wet my pants, I heard thunder a raspy voice behind me...

"Ethan O'Shea, Son of Hermes...We've been waiting for you."

I'll admit it, I was afraid to turn around, but you really don't have a choice in a dream now do you.

I had just turned around, just seen the most frightening thing of my life when I felt my whole body start shaking, and yet another voice screaming at me

"WAKE-UP! Wake-up, damn you!"

The voice slowly turned from frightening, to high-pitched and sweet. Selena.

"FINALLY! Do you know how worried I was? Of course you don't, you were ASLEEP! ASLEEP DANG IT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!"

...A very, very mad Selena. After few more seconds of frantic shouting, she calmed down and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. No, seriously, I'm positive I heard something crack.

After letting go, she explained how my siblings had gone to get her when I had started calling her name in my sleep and they hadn't been able to wake me. "You had us scared silly, silly!" She exclaimed, her normal teasing back in place. As she was talking, my mind flashed back to my dream, how that.../thing/ had almost got her.

That creature scared me, really, really, scared me. It was like it was pin-pointing my fears, making the dream gone nightmare turn into everything I feared most. Losing my friends and family. As Selena chattered on and on with her constant smile replacing the uncharacteristic frown she had a few moments ago spread on her face, I made a silent promise not to let that happen. Not to her. Not ever.**  
><strong>


End file.
